1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector has a grounding plate for improving the shielding effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board is described in Chinese Patent issued No. 202194452, issued to WANG on Sep. 28, 2011. The electrical connector includes a socket body with a plurality of electrical contacts secured therein. The socket body also includes a grounding plate assembled on the insulative housing and the surface of the contact is covered with an insulating layer, then the insulating layer of the contact is plated with a shielding layer. The contact having a shielding plate contacts with the grounding plate. The structure of the socket body is complex and the plating process waste much time and it's so costly, furthermore, the shielding effect is bad.
Therefore, it is needed to find a new electrical socket to overcome the problems mentioned above.